


The End of Ordinary Sorrow

by GayCheerios



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Panic Attacks, meltdowns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:28:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27536035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayCheerios/pseuds/GayCheerios
Summary: Anakin couldn’t handle it. Everything was too much. What was supposed to be a simple, tame task, just moving his bed, had sent him spiraling.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 8
Kudos: 89





	The End of Ordinary Sorrow

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is based off an actual event, I’d rather the story just explain it instead of me! You could say I was Anakin in this situation. Nonetheless, I hope you enjoy. Make sure to take care of yourself ok? I’m normally not sappy with yall, but for real. Please take care. 💗
> 
> Title is the song Arifureta Kanashimi no Hate, by Eli Ayase
> 
> With all that being said...  
> Enjoy the shitshow and breakdowns sluts

Anakin couldn’t handle it. Everything was too much. What was supposed to be a simple, tame task, just moving his bed, had sent him spiraling. 

“Obi-Wan I need you to leave right now.” He whispered, beginning to hyperventilate, but still trying to maintain a calm demeanor.

Obi-Wan shook his head. “I’m not going anywhere.” He said calmly, practically no emotion showing. 

Anakin laughed humorlessly and pressed on. “Obi-Wan I need you to leave right now.” He repeated, breathing harder as tears threatened to spill. 

Once again Obi-Wan shook his head. “I am not going anywhere. Why don’t you sit down and call down a little.” 

Anakin let out a frustrated shout, as he finally broke, pulling at his hair and beginning to cry. “I _need_ you to leave!” He yelled angrily, trembling as he cried. 

Obi-Wan stayed calm as he repeated his answer once more. “I am not going anywhere Anakin.” 

Anakin hit the bedframe and yelled once more. “ **Why the fuck not!?** ” He sobbed, pulling harder at his hair as he struggled to breathe. “Get out!” He shouted. 

But Obi-Wan wouldn’t budge. He wouldn’t move a muscle. He only repeated his answer once more. “I am not leaving Anakin.” Still in the call level voice.

Anakin was shaking violently as he sobbed. He could barely breathe, it was all so much. He desperately wanted the other to leave so he could cry alone in his room, he wanted to be safe and alone in his space, free of Obi-Wan’s potential judgment, and stern, watchful presence. Anakin only laughed as he continued to wail. If Obi-Wan wouldn’t leave then he would just leave. He needed to be _alone_ right now or else. Anakin pushed past Obi-Wan and ran to the fresher. He slammed the door behind him and collapsed, as he cried against his arms. He was finally able to let himself truly cry. A painful cough ripped its way out of his throat from sobbing so hard, but he didn’t care.

He was only granted a few moments of peace before the door opened. In stepped Obi-Wan, as he sat on the floor next to Anakin. He tried to make an escape, but his leg was caught by Obi-Wan. 

“ _Nonono_ let me go! Please, please let me go!” He sobbed, trying desperately to break free of Obi-Wan’s hold but to no avail. He registered that Obi-Wan was saying something to him, but he couldn’t hear it over his own cries. “Let me go!” He yanked his leg forward, and felt relieved as he gained some movement, almost like he could break free...But then Obi-Wan held on even tighter and any hope of escape was crushed. He was powerless and weak. 

“No, I will not let you go. Sit down.” Obi-Wan said smoothly, trying to tug Anakin down a little. 

“No! Let me go! Let me go!” Anakin fought back, tugging his leg in hopes to break free and escape back to his room. 

“No Anakin, I will not let you go. I am the one person who will always be in your corner. Sit down.” Obi-Wan reassured calmly.

Anakin tried his best to fight back, to break himself free of Obi-Wan’s hold, to refuse and outwait him so Obi-Wan would get sick of this game. But that never happened, Obi-Wan stayed on the floor, holding onto Anakin’s leg, and whispering the same thing over and over again. Anakin was getting tired, he was already weak from barely eating and sleeping, and his fit had only tired him out more. He slowly leaned back against the wall, as he tried one more time. 

“Please...let me go.” He cried, voice trembling almost as much as he was.

And once again, Obi-Wan repeated the same words. “No. Now sit down.” 

Anakin finally gave in. He sunk to the corner of the fresher, curled in on himself, and sobbed. He was tired. So, so tired. Obi-Wan tried to place gentle touches on Anakin, or hold his hand, but each time Anakin shrieked. “Don’t touch me!” He shouted, as more tears poured down his face.

“I am touching you.” Obi-Wan said, trying to bring Anakin closer to his body. 

“No! No! Don’t touch me! Leave me alone!” He panicked, thrashing about as Obi-Wan stayed calm. Anakin sat there, crying his eyes out, still resisting Obi-Wan. But once again his exhaustion was wearing on him, until finally he just couldn’t fight anymore. He let himself be pulled into Obi-Wan’s lap, as he cried. Anakin’s tears were about to continue, when Obi-Wan started to gently rock him. His cries softened to mere hiccups as he relaxed in Obi-Wan’s hold. 

“It’s ok Anakin, my darling. I’ll always be here for you.” He mumbled, pressing a kiss to Anakin’s head. He grabbed a tissue and held it to Anakin’s nose. “Blow.” He commanded, and Anakin, too tired to put up a fight, obeyed. As Obi-Wan continued to wordlessly coo, and rock him, Anakin felt himself grow calmer by the second. All the thoughts in his head quieted, and he was left with soft sniffles, and a headache. 

“There you are. Would you like to sleep in Master’s bed?” Obi-Wan asked, just like when he was still a padawan. His words soothed him as they did when he was a child. Anakin nodded, as he let himself be pulled up by Obi-Wan.

The two walked into Obi-Wan’s room, as Anakin practically fell onto the bed. Obi-Wan tucked him under the warm blankets, and pushed Anakin’s hair out of his face. “Would you like me to stay?” 

Anakin nodded. He was desperate for the warmth that could always comfort, and quiet his mind that only Obi-Wan could provide. He needed Obi-Wan’s warmth, and love to soothe him. 

Obi-Wan smiled gently, as he climbed into bed with Anakin. As soon as he laid down, Anakin clung to his form, as he sniffled. “Would you like to sleep?” Anakin nodded again, and was rewarded with a kiss to the forehead. “Ok darling. I’m here, and I love you. I always will.” 

As Obi-Wan hugged him tightly, Anakin’s eyes grew heavy. There was only one thing his quieted and tired mind could think at the moment.

How much he loved Obi-Wan Kenobi.

**Author's Note:**

> I’d like to add that Anakin didn’t want Obi-Wan to touch him because he wanted to refuse Obi-Wan’s help, and because he was being stubborn.


End file.
